


Sweet as heaven Hot as Hell

by corasays



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), The Good Place (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corasays/pseuds/corasays
Summary: Good Omens Good Place AU! Need I say more?Aziraphale had been a good person on Earth and now he got to spend eternity in paradise with someone meant to complete him. Little did he know Crowley his "soulmate" was put in heaven by mistake and he needs Aziraphale to help him fit in. But is Crowley the Only Mistake? As Crowley and Aziraphale work together they realize there might be something more sinister going on.*This mainly follows the Good Places actual general plot I'll get there eventually but don't spoil it for people*
Relationships: Aziraphale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device, Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Kudos: 7





	Sweet as heaven Hot as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Wow did I write and post this at like 5 AM? Yes so uh sorry if there are some mistakes...  
> Enjoy!

Drifting. 

Thats what it felt like at first, that he was cast from a dock and was floating aimlessly at sea. Well no matter what it felt like, he didn’t drift he simply blipped, went from one state of being to another. Of course he wasn't aware of this, he was only aware that one second ago he had a body and now it was just not present and with it most of his senses.

He was surrounded by darkness or was it light, whatever it was stretched far as the eye (well he didn’t have eyes anymore so as far as the spirit) could see. He existed in the paradox for what could have been seconds or an eternity until he suddenly felt something. He felt oh so incredibly comfortable. 

Soft cloth seemed to envelope him like a blanket, a gentle cushion that he was slowly sinking into, it was lovely. A sigh escaped past his lips as he wiggled further into the cushion his mind vaguely registering he was sitting on something.The tinkling sound of running water reached his ears as well as the sound of a windchime. The atmosphere reminded him of his favorite sushi place. It smelled like flowers and fresh baked bread, honestly he could stay here forever.

Light uncomfortably filtered through his eyelids disturbing his peaceful relaxation, he squeezed his eyes shut tight trying to resist the light that gently prodded his eyes to open. Like a petulant child he turned his head, but the light followed, he turned again only for the light to follow yet again. 

Finally sky blue eyes slowly cracked open and were met with a soft white wall, it reminded him of a cloud, he rather liked that. Rounded green text was centered on the wall catching his eye immediately with the message “Welcome! Everythings fine." and something inside seemed to resonate with the message.

A soft smile broke across his face, feelings of warmth and contentment washed over him as he simply stared at the wall. A flurry of thoughts that he should have been more concerned over like ‘ _ Where am I? How did I get here? _ ’ were washed away as he looked at the soothing white and green wall. A soft click rang out as the door to the side that he certainly hadn't noticed before opened. 

"Aziraphale Fell?" A voice called out over the gently running water, it was melodious and bright, incredibly pleasing to the ear and he reveled in it, everything here was so lovely. It took him a second for his mind to catch up and realize that in fact was his name being called. Aziraphale tore his eyes from the wall and turned towards the voice with an affirmative hum in response.

The person that matched the voice stood in the doorway, she was as lovely as her voice. Dark freckled skin met his eyes at first then the calm patient smile and the head of silver hair that seemed to softly reflect all the color in the room and some colors that definitely weren't present. The fluorescent mane was styled into a fluffy and frizzy undercut, spectacles sat on the bridge of her nose. They perfectly framed her eyes, that seemed to be transitioning through a kaleidoscope of colors.

All of this color seemed to emanate from her but none of it was as eye-catching as her dark blue velvet suit and lemon yellow bow tie. She gestured to the room behind her "Come on in." He reluctantly left the comfortable chair and joined her in the other room the door closing behind her with another soft click. 

The room was reminiscent of a late 70s-80s office with wide white paneling covering the walls. The only thing that was really different from an office was the occasional random nicknack in museum like casings and the massive bowl of paper clips that sat on its own pedestal by the desk.

As Aziraphale took in the surroundings, the technicolor lady sat behind the desk pulling out a Manilla file, gesturing for him to sit in the empty leather chair in front of her. He did so, gently pulling on the edge of his cream suit to keep it straight. "Hi Aziraphale. I'm Andriamanitra, Andria for short as you humans say. How are you today?" The lad- Andria smiled. 

Aziraphale returned the smile with one of his own "I'm doing lovely, thank you for asking." She moved to open the file that sat on her desk before he remembered some rather pressing questions. "I'm terribly sorry, but I think I’m missing something…” He began, and she nodded for him to continue. ”Where am I? Who are you and what's going on?" 

Andria clicked her tongue, "Right knew I forgot something, I'm sorry you must be so confused." Aziraphale sighed in relief it seemed that he wasn't missing something and he promptly choked as the lady simply said. "You Aziraphale Fell are dead. Your time on Earth has ended and you are in your next phase of existence in the universe." She smiled patiently as Aziraphale processed the mind boggling information that he was dead. “I’m here to help you, so if you have any questions about your new existence please ask.”

The statement completely went over his head as he tried to compute that he was no more, he was dead. Gosh he had been leaving his house what felt like moments ago, and then... and then?

His mind was fuzzy the last thing he remembered was greeting the man at the ice cream stand. "I have one question."

"Only one?" Andria chuckled, causing Aziraphale to blush. "Well I might have more in the future with this being eternity and all,” His voice trailed off before Andria urged him to continue

”You see, I don't really remember how I died so how did I uh-" Andria’s smile faltered and she cleared her throat, "Ah, yes. In the cases of traumatic or embarrassing deaths we usually erase the memory in order for a peaceful transition." Aziraphale nodded that made sense.

"Was my death embarrassing or-" 

"It was traumatic, and right now I don't think I should discuss the details until you've adjusted." She said solemnly cutting off that line of conversation. They sat in silence after that comment Aziraphale wondering what on Earth had happened to him. Andria cleared her throat, "Well, Aziraphale other than that topic I can answer any questions that you may have about your new life after, after well life I guess." 

“Anything?” He asked shyly and Andria gave him a bright smile. 

“Anything.” She reassured.

Aziraphale brightened and asked, "Where can I get a crepe?"

* * *

A few crepes later, Aziraphale was getting the full good place neighborhood tour. The white haired pair walked down the street, Aziraphale admiring the beautiful buildings and plants that surrounded him smiling at the other residents. "There are exactly _333_ residents in the good place, you included. All selected to perfectly fit with the other residents to truly create a community." Aziraphale nodded along, noticing a rather strange pattern. “Every neighborhood is different and uniquely outfitted perfect to fit the needs of its residents. Everyone ha-” 

"Sorry to interrupt, but why are there so many ducks?" He asked eyes trailing after yet another flock as they waddled around. Andria squinted at the flock as they passed "That's the one thing that every neighborhood has. I don't know what to say, you humans love animals." She replied matter of factly as if it was completely normal for the equivalent of heaven to be filled with waterfowl. "Well yes, we love animals but why ducks?" She hummed as if thinking it over before shrugging.

"There are other animals here, but most of the residents had a demand for ducks so there's quite a lot of them." Aziraphale opened his mouth to ask yet another question before something akin to a celestial harmony chimed from Andria. “Oh goodness I can't believe I forgot! I have one last person to bring in! I’m terribly sorry but we will have to finish this another time!” 

With a snap of her fingers reality seemed to warp around them and for the briefest of moments Aziraphale felt horribly sick to his stomach, then it was done. He looked around, dazed and confused trying to gain his bearings. Gone was the quaint town setting, now they seemed to be in a park of some sort with lush green fields, gardens and forests surrounding them. Andria was not as patient this time going on and on about some event in the main square happening later, not even stopping to see if he was paying attention. Before he could ask her to repeat she disappeared a short farewell and with another snap. 

_ Well great. _

Aziraphale sighed running his hand through his hair where the heavens was he? Aziraphale looked around noticing a pond, a duck filled pond but a pond nonetheless, and a breathtaking home. It was a gorgeous bungalow painted a lovely cream with black accents, a sky blue door and yellow swing. It was so colorful yet not too much to overpower the architecture. Completely different from the sleek plain white walls of-. 

Suddenly anxiety and sorrow twisted his chest into an uncomfortable knot, his lips parsed as if he lad sucked a particularly sour lemon. It was funny that even a small reminder of his life had utterly destroyed the happiness he had felt moments before. He walked up to the house with less enthusiasm than before, passing through the rather ineffective cast iron gate. Since there weren't any other houses around why did they even need a fence? Aziraphale trailed up to the porch admiring the subtle details he hadn't noticed earlier like the carvings in the window frames and the slight glaze over the window panes that showed it was oldcraft glass. This was an absolutely delightful home! He tried to look inside but he found that he couldn’t see clearly as if his eyes weren’t meant to see it. Aziraphale was curious about the interior and to his surprise the sky blue door swung open as if reading his mind. Was he supposed to go in? He hesitantly put one foot through the threshold holding his breath as…

Nothing happened. He let out a sigh of relief and stepped all the way in. 

_Now that wasn’t so bad was-_ A large bang sounded from behind him, scaring the utter shit out of him. Aziraphale whipped around and ran outside nearly tripping over the threshold. Glitter was fluttering to the ground and a faint trail of smoke was emanating from the bright red letter box beside the door. A plaque was now present on the letter box, curly script etched into it depicting "Welcome Everything's Fine in The Fell- household!" Something was missing from the plaque that much was, plain to see but just what was missing he didn't know. Aziraphale brushed his hand over his name, it was warm to the touch. He drew his hand away and gingerly stepped over the threshold pausing to make sure there wouldn't be anymore surprises.

Pleased with the silence that greeted him he began to inspect his surroundings. It was glorious, wall to wall bookshelves, each shelf packed to the brim with priceless first editions and weathering covers. They had even given him a book ladder! He'd always wanted something like this! He wove through the oak shelves finding the perfect little nook a windowsill seat with beautiful tartan coushins covered in sinfully soft blankets and patterned pillows. It was perfect his perfect paradise except there was another seat that seemed woefully empty. Just like the plaque something was missing. 

Every room was like this a little something missing an overwhelming feeling that something was out of place and strangely paired with his old fashioned niknaks and antiques were modern fixtures and furniture something Aziraphale had never been the biggest fan of but even he had to admit it was tasteful. The only place that was truely his was the bedroom stacked with books a simplistic bed and lavish bathroom. However despite everything being near perfection something was missing in there as well either a corner to empty or a chair without a coushin or pop of color. It really set Aziraphale on edge there was something wrong. 

Little did he know on the other side of town someone was thinking the exact same thing

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale seems to be getting comfortable in his new home. But how did he die? What place did Aziraphale think of that made him so afraid? Who else thinks something is wrong? And most importantly why on Earth are there so many ducks???  
> Find out next chapter! Welcome Everything's Fine pt.2!  
> Creative I know, we'll see ya!


End file.
